


School Life!

by mihigh3725



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Art, Gen, School Life, Song Lyrics, the Minsung is lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihigh3725/pseuds/mihigh3725
Summary: How the song “School Life” came to be.





	School Life!

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs in the time period before Minho’s elimination

_We go through a lot at our age, Why are you pretending not to understand?_

Jisung stretched his hand out as though reaching for the glow-in-the-dark stars that were plastered on the ceiling.

“Hey, Changbin?” Changbin was in the top bunk next to him.

“ ‘Sup?”  
“What’s school like?”

“School... is school. It’s a bit difficult to explain. A lesson is like one of JYP’s lesson I guess. It’s not useful and will bore you to death but if you fall asleep you’re screwed so you just endure it till recess. Well... I guess if you’re interested in the lesson, it would be more fun but the best part would be hanging out with your friends I think. You get it?”

“Kinda,” Jisung closed his eyes.

—  
_I want to sleep but on the way to school,I found a way to sleep while walking_

“Jisung hyung! I heard what you were talking about last night, maybe it would be better if you remember how you helped me with my school project?” Jeongin, said at breakfast, grinning. Damn, his dongsaeng was really cute. even if he had food stuck in his braces.

That school project had been like 20% of Jeongin’s art grade so both he and Jeongin had went around places to find a scenery Jeongin could draw. They were just going to take a photo and Jeongin would draw from that photo but Jisung hadn’t understood the criteria at all. 

It had to follow the theme of ‘People’ and they received marks on how ‘Unique’ it was and whether or not, art techniques that were taught over the past semester had been used. 

Jisung had called bullshit on that. Art was about creativity so why was it being limited? And who truly could judge Art and assign grades to it? It was something that differed from person to person. 

“School has its own rules and we have to follow them no matter how much we don’t want to,” Jeongin had said in response.

That was unfair.  
—  
_Everyday’s the same feeling, Oh, I’m tired of it. I want to believe that tomorrow will be a little different_

Jisung didn’t regret going for the exchange program in Malaysia but if he hadn’t gone, he would have experienced the school life and then, maybe writing song lyrics would be easier.

“What are you thinking about, Ji?” Minho was practicing his rap in the living room and Jisung was writing the lyrics to school life. It was past midnight, the others were asleep and hopefully Chan hyung was too.

“I don’t regret going to Malaysia but at the same time, if I hadn’t gone, I’d probably have an easier time writing these lyrics. Minho-yah, If these lyrics aren’t good enough...” Jisung wished he could push that thought out of his mind.

“School is... It’s mindless. Before I decided that I wanted to become an idol, I thought I would go the conventional route like everyone else. I have to go to school, get good grades so I can go to a good uni, graduate with honors so I can get a good job, and with good pay, I’ll survive. It’s... It’s just like that. We chose the trainee life so although its hard, we can say we chose this! But, they go to school so that they can survive. It’s a case of ‘I don’t want to, but I have to.’ Most of them would rather be anywhere than in school, maybe they’d be having fun or maybe they’d be doing what they like instead of being stuck there.”

And, suddenly all the pieces fell into place. 

“You’re a genius, Minho!”

“Eh?!” Jisung doubled over laughing at Minho’s face when he had heard the sudden compliment.


End file.
